1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image conversion method, which may be applied to, for example, a video camera, a digital camera, and a TV camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses such as a video camera and a digital camera employ image stabilization systems for correcting a shake of an image. Of those, U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,816 discusses an optical image stabilization system for correcting an image shake by driving a lens unit serving as a part of an optical system in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-296633 discusses an image pickup element image stabilization system for correcting the image shake by driving an image pickup element in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
In the optical image stabilization system and the image pickup element image stabilization system, decentration aberration is generated when the lens unit serving as the part or the image pickup element is caused to move in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis. This degrades image quality in comparison with a reference condition free of image stabilization. In other words, the image stabilization systems according to a conventional art may reduce an image shake but raise a problem that the image quality is degraded due to the decentration aberration.